Far And Wide
by Phoenixbird
Summary: I'm taking a break from my Keya stories for now. This story is about an Umbreon that has a very interesting life...but I can't reveal too much, now can I? This fic is dedicated to Farla, the awesome fanfic writer of stories about Dark Pokemon!!!!!
1. Why me?

Far And Wide  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Pokémon. But I think I own the plot of this story.  
  
Pokéspeech. []psyspeech.   
  
One look around me tells me I'm lost. Like I didn't already know.  
  
It's dark. That's the only thing I know for sure. Or maybe my eyes are closed, after all, and I'm dreaming. But then...what if I were dreaming? I'd be back with my old master...my old life...  
  
I jolt awake as something lifts me into the air, and I start to scream. I'm in a net. Someone's caught me. I'm thrown into a truck and I hit my head, blacking out.  
  
  
When I awake, I see many people around me, but the images are blurry. I can't clearly define anything except movement and color, but I know there are people.  
  
"The first one ever in captivity!" I hear a voice say. I try with all my strength to get up, but something holds me here, wherever I am.  
  
"It's trying to escape!" yells another voice. I feel a sharp pain in my side, and suddenly the world goes black once more.   
  
  
My mind awakes, but I do not open my eyes. I remember a trick I learned when I was in the wild, and concentrate very hard on the different parts of my body.   
  
I'm hurt in more places than I can count, but I don't know why. I mean, some of it is from my old master...but most of it isn't. And I don't quite feel like myself.   
  
Very slowly, I open my eyes. Everything is blurry, there's no distinguishing shape, color, or movement. Everything is swimming in my line of vision, and the result is my closing my eyes again. I wish I knew where I was.  
  
Eventually, I try again with opening my eyes. Things are a bit clearer, and I blink a few times.  
  
That's better. Things are still fuzzy, but I can see. All around me are cages, which leads me to believe that I'm in a cage, too. Pokémon look out from the cages, and none of them look any better than I feel. One, an Eevee, pokes her head through the bars and begins to cry.  
  
Be quiet, or they'll come for you next! says a voice. It's one that sounds somewhat familiar.  
  
Where am I? I ask, still a little dizzy.  
  
The Team Rocket Scientific Studies Laboratory, if you must know. Although most of us oldies just cal it the Sci-Lab, says the voice. I'm a Flareon, by the way.  
  
Oldies? You've been here long? I ask.  
  
Almost all my life. I was captured as a young Eevee, and evolved after four years of being here. It's been twenty years now. Wow. Twenty years. Was I going to stay here that long?  
  
This is an experimenting place for Eevee-forms, says a nearby Vaporeon. The Pokémon that their control drugs actually work on are used for their evil ways. The rest of us are used for experience-gaining battles, or further experimented on. You're the first Umbreon I've seen, though.  
  
Some of them act as guards of the special experiment rooms, said the Flareon. The rooms where they keep specially-bred Eevees.   
  
I sighed deeply as the drugs that the Rockets had given me pulled me into sleep once more. And I dreamt of everything, my entire life up to the moment I left my old master...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
This is just a little break in my Keya adventures. I'm still writing part four, but it's taking longer than I thought it would. Keep reading, though, because it only gets darker. ~The Darkness Master   
  
  
  
  



	2. An Old Friend

***Umbreon's Dream***  
  
About three years ago, I was an Eevee, ready to be given away as a starter Pokémon. A girl named Rayaka chose me, and she proved to be a great trainer. With me by her side, she soon had six good Pokémon for fighting Brock, the first Kanto Gym Leader.  
  
But she lost the battle, and ran crying from the Gym. I was left at the Pokémon Center, and found out three days later that Rayaka was considered dead, and that her Pokémon would be given away.   
  
A boy named Terry came and asked for Rayaka's Pokémon, and Nurse joy handed him the pokéballs of me, Pikachu, Pidgey, and Rayaka's other Eevee.   
  
A few weeks later, we were attacked by Team Rocket, and they stole the other Eevee, Freeya by given name (not nickname), whom I had always known, as only an Eevee can know, was Flareon-destined. She had once told me I was Umbreon-destined, but I hadn't believed her.  
  
I was very upset, but Terry still trained. A year after Freeya's capture, I evolved into an Umbreon.   
  
Terry got mad at this. He said he didn't want a Dark Pokémon that others would chastise him for, and scorn him for, and laugh at him because of. That's when he started abusing me.  
  
I had a scar, lightning-like in shape, that ran down my head to me nose. And I had many other scars, too, but Terry's other Pokémon wouldn't help him hurt me.  
  
A year later, Terry decided he'd had enough of me and threw me into a river. I washed up in some unknown place, and was captured by the Rockets.  
  
***End Dream***  
  
I woke up then, and saw that daylight leaked through high-set windows. My vision was almost completely clear, and I almost wished it wasn't. For in the light I could see this place much better than in the dark.  
  
Eevees and Eevee-forms were in stacked cages that lined the room. The ones I could see looked starved and beaten, and most were chained into their cages. I looked towards the cage of the Eevee from last night, only to find that she wasn't there.  
  
I tried to stand, but the pain in my body was too much, and I fell. Flareon! I gasped. But there was no answer. Hallucinating from my dream, I called, Freeya!  
  
I told you that you were Umbreon-destined, Eevyu, said the now totally familiar voice of my old friend.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I don't have much to say, really. The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.-Mewtwo: Pokémon the First Movie: Mewtwo strikes Back. ~The Darkness Master   



	3. A Loss Too Great

Freeya! I thought it sounded familiar... My voice faltered as a door began to open. The Eevee from last night was thrown into her cage, but she was an Eevee no longer. She was now a Vaporeon.   
  
Fools! yelled Freeya once the man had left. Any idiot could see she was Espeon-destined! Look what they've done! The Vaporeon was visibly weakening before my eyes.  
  
What is your name, little one? I asked her. Her reply was barely audible.  
  
Vayees, she said painfully, and I nearly began to cry, remembering what happened when Eevees were evolved to something other than their destined form. They would quickly weaken and...and they would die. But the name somehow held a familiarity.   
  
That's when I remembered. I had a sister named Vayees. But there was a chance that this Vaporeon was not my sister. But then why was I so drawn to her?   
  
I concentrated on the strength deep within me. I found I could contact an Espeon if I thought like this, and I did so.  
  
[Espeon, you have de-evolution powers,] I said matter-of-factly, and the reply was, [Yes, and I'll try.] the Espeon was in the cage next to mine, and he focused all his psychic power on Vayees.   
  
But it was not enough, and I could almost feel Espeon collapse as Vayees said her final words.  
  
My brother...Eevyu...tell him what happened to me... she whispered, and a tear fell from my eye.  
  
He knows, Vayees. I'm your brother. I already know. And I watched as my sister's life was taken right before my eyes.   
  
At nightfall, the moon will be full, said Freeya, and I understood. I could use my dark powers then, and I knew exactly what I could do.  
  
We're leaving this place, all of us. No matter what, I said, and fell asleep to prepare for the long night ahead.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
If anyone reviews this I'll do a sequel...once I'm done with this one of course...but I need five reviews to do it. Maybe. ~The Darkness Master   



	4. The Escape

I awoke to moonlight shining across me. I tried and succeeded to stand up, and very carefully put my paws through the bars and blasted a dark shock at the lock, and it opened.  
  
The next form I freed was the Espeon that had tried to save my sister, and he used his psychic ability to spring all the other locks. Freeya jumped to the ground, and I could see how thin and hurt she truly was.  
  
You know, most evolved forms receive different names, but none of us have any. We still have our Eevee names. I think you should name us, Eevyu, said the Espeon.   
  
Me? But why?  
  
You're the leader now, Eevyu, and we respect that. Besides, we all have a destined name anyway, and you will know it. Freeya smiled at me as she said it, and I nodded.  
  
Freeya, your evolved name is now Flarey. Veyasi (the Espeon), your name is now Espin. Veeyor (Vaporeon), you are Waveti. And on this went until every evolved Pokémon but me had an evolved name.   
  
What, Umbreon, is your name to be? asked Mystevi, a Vaporeon.   
  
My name...is now...Umbayvee, I said solemnly, and everyone agreed. Now, as quietly as we can, we must leave here. And be quick about it! We don't want to get caught!  
  
All of us quickly reached the door, and Psyveya (an Espeon) opened it silently with her Psychic powers.   
  
Suddenly an alarm went off, and dozens of Rocket members were rushing at us from all sides.  
  
We fought as best as we could, but they managed to grab some of us. The others fled when there was an opening, and together Espin and Psyveya used their powers to begin to bring the building down.  
  
Run, everyone! I called, and we took off in all directions, Flarey close at my side. I blasted through walls until we finally reached the outside.  
  
We met up with some of the other Eevees and forms, but not all of them made it. The building collapsed, and anyone who was left was buried beneath the rubble.  
  
Let's go, gang, I said, but suddenly there was a pain in my side, and I noticed a deep gash that hadn't been there before. I slowly lost consciousness, and the last thing I saw was Espin beginning to glow.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Like it? This story's almost done, maximum two more chapters. Please review and let me know what you think!!! ~The Darkness Master   



	5. A Home At Last

I slowly and painfully regained consciousness to find that I was laying on something soft. And my wounds were bandaged.  
  
Where am I? I asked, not expecting to get an answer.  
  
Umbayvee? Umbayvee, you're awake! I heard Flarey say. I opened my eyes further and saw her sitting at the bottom of the bed on which I lay.  
  
Freeya... I muttered, still half-asleep. But then my memory took over. Flarey. Where are we?  
  
In a human house, Eevyu, she said, using my Eevee name. The human girl here said we could stay with her for the rest of out lives if we wanted. She's an Eevee trainer and breeder. We'd be right at home here.  
  
What...happened to me? After the Rockets...after I collapsed...how did you get here?  
  
Espin and Psyveya used what power they had to psychically carry you. Those who made it out trekked through the woods for a while, but then we found a meadow and this house. We were all exhausted, and the girl understood immediately when Espin explained. She took care of all of us, but we didn't think you...  
  
How long have we been here, Flarey?  
  
About a week. Everyone agreed that it's your choice whether we stay or not. I didn't really need to think it over. I knew what I had to decide.  
  
We stay, Freeya. We have a home now, and no one can take it from us. She nodded and headed out an open door, and was petted by a human as she entered.  
  
"Hello Umbayvee. Glad to see you're up," she said. I wanted to know ow she knew my name, but didn't think she'd understand me if I asked. "Your friend Psyveya told me your name. In case you wanted to know. And I know you've decided to stay, and I'm glad. Too many people now know what Team Rocket was doing. By the way, my name is Holly." Holly left the room after placing a bowl filled with water on the bed next to me.  
  
An Eevee by the name of Eyve ran in and almost ran into the bed. Yes, Eyve? I asked. He jumped up onto the bed.  
  
Everyone's real glad you're awake, he said softly.  
  
Who's left, Eyve? Who made it out of the building?   
  
The Eevees left are me, Estevy, Vesin, Vusivee, and Javeya. Jolteons are Zapovy, Shovees, and Veyacka. Flareons are Flarey, Fireves, Lithera, Sparayi, and Golevay. Vaporeons are Waveti, Misteyvee, Dervoya, and Splasaya. Espeons are Espin, Psyveya, and Comeevay. And the only Umbreon is you.   
  
There weren't nearly as many of us as when we'd been held in Rocket prison. But I was glad that there were so many. Eyve left then, and I dropped back off to sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Just the last chapter to go! Man, I think I've been needing to do this for a long time. ~The Darkness Master   
  
  



	6. A New Beginning

But that was a long time ago.  
  
Now Flarey and I are a pair. We have five Eevee children, three boys and two girls. The boys are Veyas (Vaporeon-destined), Veeon (Jolteon-destined), and Eyvan (Umbreon-destined). The girls are Vayees and Evafey (Both Espeon-destined). Flarey has already laid two more eggs, and the coloring of their shells says that they are Flareon- and Umbreon-destined.  
  
Psyveya and Espin have children too. Their girls are Umbreon- and Flareon-destined, while their only son will be an Espeon.  
  
The others all have children, and we amount to a pretty big group, considering the runaways we were a year ago.  
  
As I watch Vayees, my daughter named for my sister, and to be an Espeon like her as well, I think of how my sister left this world a year ago today. Yes, today is the anniversary of the day we escaped the Rockets.  
  
Holly is coming with a special cake now. It has all our names on it, and one single sparkler lights the top. We wait for it to go out, and Holly gives me the first slice of cake.  
  
As I take the first bite, I hear gasps from my friends. I turn in their direction and find that one of my and Flarey's eggs is hatching. The Umbreon-destined one.  
  
It hatches a girl. Flarey looks at me, and we both know what her name is to be.  
  
Eevyu, we say together, and everybody cheers. And our new little Eevee shakily steps forward and, to the amazement of everyone, takes a bite of the cake.  
  
"Congratulations, Umbayvee. You deserve every good moment you've had," says Holly, and I smile.  
  
The night continues with everyone happy, partying and having fun. But suddenly Eevyu's twin egg hatches. A boy. We name him a name that no Eevee has ever had, and probably never will have again.  
  
Rocket, I say, and Flarey nods. His name is Rocket.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Did you like it? If anyone wants it, I'll do a story about Rocket and Eevyu...they're different from any of the other Eevees that live with Holly. Review and tell me if you want the story!! ~The Darkness Master   



End file.
